Running Wolves
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity Megan Smoak has her own story and she is not just a plain IT girl that helps the Arrow. She has her own story and secrets things that now might make her run. Run? Where? Why? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to whoever is celebrating! I wish all of you no matter if you celebrate or not health and happiness in the new year ahead!**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to my pen pal that i really enjoy her emails and it's her idea to write a Wolfblood crossover with Arrow again! And she was a huge inspiration during my writer's block! Thank you!**_

 _ **A little warning before you read! You might find some inconsitances with the actual TV line and i'm sorry but it's been i think 3 years since i've seen an episode and my memory is a little foggy!**_

 _ **Now, enjoy!**_

 _ **Running Wolves**_

Felicity Megan Smoak was a young girl full of energy that everyone wondered where she found it.

Her mum would smile with a secretive way and look at her daughter proudly whenever this question would pop up in the conversations she had with other parents.

With years Felicity's perkiness got her into Cheerleading team and Decathlon teams and she was a captain of the Handball Girl Team of the town they were living in.

At the age of ten though her mum had heard a rumor of a girls getting raped around the city so she decided to teach Felicity how to fight back or defend herself so Felicity started kickboxing classes and she loved them!

By the time she was fifteen Donna saw the wolf inside her, how her eyes would glow yellow when she would get angry or super sad or anxious. She knew that her transition was around the corner so she called her ex-husband, Noah.

Noah gladly agreed to take her with him and teach her about Wolfbloods and he even suggested that they would break the news together.

Noah and Donna might have broken up and divorced when Felicity was four years old but Noah always tried to be there for both women. He had another family back in UK and his new family were like extended family to both Donna and Felicity.

On every birthday either Noah with his new family would go to Las Vegas to see them or Donna and Felicity would fly to Stoneybridge and surprise them. Felicity's half siblings, David, Matt and Rachel, were glad to have her around. The triplets were glad to have an older sister looking out for them. Rachel aspirated to become the Captain of her school's Field Hockey team while David started a Photography club and became a cheerleader himself. As for Matt he tried for the local archery team of their town and he was the captain. And he became a Scout boy too! They looked upon Felicity to set the example that is why they went into sports in the process of things they also found out that they liked them!

Donna and Ashley were good friends and trusted each other. There was no bad blood between them because Noah had been honest with both women and didn't cheat on them while they were in a relationship.

Noah loved Donna since he was a crazy college student in a Youth Exchange program he participated and she was waitress in a coffee shop. They continued talking via letters and visited each other until Noah decided to transfer colleges and go to Boston where Donna was studying to be a nurse.

So when Felicity reached her sixteenth birthday Donna was panicking and didn't hide that well from her teenage daughter.

"Mum? What is wrong? You heart is beating so loud that I can hear it from my room upstairs!" Felicity had said like listening someone's heartbeat from miles if not rooms and floors away was normal…well for her was but not for a human.

"Honey, I'm fine!" Donna had lied but the second the sentence came out of her mouth she regret it and tried to change it but the doorbell rang and Felicity sniffed the air and smiled like it was Christmas to her mother;

"Dad is here!" She had yelled in joy as she run to the door and open it revealing Noah, Ashley, David, Matt and Rachel smiling at her and shoving birthday gifts in her face.

The afternoon was filled with happy light conversations and catching up until Ashley took the triplets to the park for an evening stroll leaving Noah and Donna to break the news to Felicity.

"So…I'm a Wolfblood?" She had asked in disbelief after her dad was done explaining to her and Noah had nodded.

"So are you half siblings and Ashley." Donna had said with a nervous smile and Felicity had sighed.

"I know you expect me to freak out or something but it makes perfect sense for me to be a Wolfblood actually. The way I can smell and sense things no one else can or how I have so much energy in me. Or the ways I sometimes touch the ground and I see the road outside my school and the traffic…it confused me at first but that was my eolas, right?" Felicity had rambled in thoughts and her parents studied her how she moved her hands and they way her eyes seemed to calculate the new info she just had gotten.

"But I have one question; if I'm a Wolfblood and I was meant to have perfect sight then why am I wearing glasses and without them I can't see two feet away from me?" Felicity had asked her dad and Noah chuckled at the way her one eyebrow was raised just like Donna used to do when she was disbelieving something.

"Well you are also a little bit human and I think that affected your eyesight. Besides have you calculated how many hours you spent before a computer, child?" Noah had said laughing and Felicity chuckled at her dad's reaction.

"So…what now, mum and dad? How many things do I have to learn? How long will I have to practice to control my wolf?" Felicity had asked in worry. She didn't want to leave her friends here in America but also didn't want to pose a threat, a life snatching threat, to them.

She needed to control this.

To have control over it!

"That is what your mum and I wanted to talk to you about…you are coming to live with me and while you do that you will be taught how to control it!" Noah had said and looked at his daughter's panicking eyes. The moment the sentence that she would be living with him came out her eyes widen and shook her head no.

But deep down she knew that it was the right choice back then and at the end she agreed to go with him.

The next school year Felicity started going to school in Stoneybridge where she was introduced to Maddy, Shannon and Tom and they became fast best friends.

The following years were spent with her being taught that in Stoneybridge she and her family weren't the only Wolfblood, her friend Maddy was one too and the new kid Rhydian was too!

The group became tight friends until they graduated High School, they had many adventures and she had met more than just Rhydian through it, now she had earned a foster sister too! Noah and Ashley had adopted Jana and helped her adjust to the human world.

As for Donna, Felicity visited her during holidays and summers, she wasn't angry to her for making her move she was quite thankful!

When Felicity was accepted into MIT she moved back to America only difficulty she had was her accent…she was too British for anyone to believe that she left US at sixteen. She managed to get rid of her accent the second semester and then suddenly got a very passionate about sign language and first aid medical seminars.

In her spare time she sign herself up for to help the local orphanage like she used to do with Shannon while they were in High School and continue taking martial arts on the weekends.

She even had adopted a sixteen year old girl who was an orphan Wolfblood that was deaf. She raised her like she wanted to raise her own kids one day.

By the time QC focused on her and hired her Annalisa was on her way to college and she was accepted in Chicago so Felicity moved by herself to Starling City.

Two years went by and Felicity had made a name for herself by being extra carefully and completely the polar opposite of who she was during her college and high school years. And all that because Jana had warned her of hunters and she made sure Annalisa knew as well. Rhydian and Maddy with her parents were safe in Canada and visited only on holidays while Felicity had managed to barely keep touch with her mum who was also moving to Chicago in order to be closer to Annalisa just in case Annalisa needed a parental presence.

She hadn't met any other Wolfbloods in Starling City but also she didn't have the time to search for them, she had a pack, plus she was too tired and the spare time she had it was barely enough to take care of her house, bills and her health!

It was one cold night she decided to go to the gym once she was already hyper by the fact that Annalisa had found a good deal on airplane tickets for them on Christmas to fly to UK along with Donna so Annalisa can finally enter the pack…but all that planning to go to the gym was thrown out of the window when Oliver freaking Jonas freaking Queen freaking bled in her car!

That set her life in a spiral! She ended up having three secret lives and time for nothing that would contain just herself! She was glad that she was helping better the city she was living right now but that didn't mean that she didn't felt out of place; Diggs was an Army man, Oliver was…a complicated ball of guilt slash vengeance and martial art and here she was…Felicity Megan Smoak an IT girl…NOT a Wolfblood to them.

What she wanted to do when Sara showed up you ask? She wanted rip her face off and comfort her at the same time! The poor woman before her survived so much yet Felicity couldn't help but want to sink her claws in her and tear her to shreds!

When she dared and called her cute after she tried to speak about her mouth scar she quickly retreated to the bathroom and gripped the sink so hard that she broke it as she looked at herself in the mirror she saw the yellow eyes and the black veins in her hands and arms.

"Calm down" She heard a voice in her head and quickly turned behind her only to see that the voice wasn't herself but Rhydian Morris who had somehow (using eolas probably) found her and sneaked in the bathroom.

"Rhydian what the bloody hell are you doing here? America is full of hunters!" Felicity whispered shout at him allowing her British accent to show as Rhydian let a boyish smirk show as Felicity pinned him to the bathroom wall in an attempt to protect him.

"Came to see you and tell you…we are pregnant! I mean Maddy is pregnant but I'm the dad! WOW! I'm going to become a dad! Wanna be a godmother? How you feel about pooping, peeing and crying babies? Felicity? Why are you staring at me like you are about to puke rainbows? Are you about to puke? Do you need a bucket?" Rhydian whisper-spoke a thousands of words per millisecond but Felicity understood him and smiled a huge-cheek hurting after smile at him and as Rhydian finally shut up she squealed and hugged him not caring if she was loud enough for Oliver and Sara to show up!

There were about to have cubs in the pack!

Their family was grown!

Oh! Lord!

"Felicity who is that guy?" Suddenly Oliver growling voice made the father to be and the godmother to be pull apart and look at him. Then Oliver saw the broken sink and then stare back at the pair.

"That was like that when I came in." Felicity said in defense slipping back to her American accent.

Rhydian instantly pulled Felicity closer to him realizing that Oliver was a threat which made Felicity lean into his touch which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver who glared at the father to be.

"So as I was saying Maddy is freaking out about it. Yesterday she looked at me and panicked and said…there is going to be a baby inside me and pulled out of my vagina! Holy fuck!" Rhydian said as he made Felicity turn towards him and Felicity doubled down laughing at what Rhydian said.

"I mean I'm married to her for a decade now but sometimes…oumpf! She catching me off guard!" Rhydian said as he sighed.

Oliver was lost and confused.

He was British? Who is Maddy? A Baby? Married for a decade?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Oliver asked Rhydian while Felicity kept on laughing but at the same time trying to sober up.

"None of your business, mate! Come on, Felicity I think it's time for dinner!" Rhydian said to Oliver as he took Felicity's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

Rhydian and Felicity arrived at a dinner outside of town and they laughed as Rhydian talked about how their lives in Canada were and Felicity laughed as they walked inside.

They took a seat at an empty table and they looked at the menu;

"I'm ordering ham extra meat and curly fries with onion rings on the side. Oh! And extra pickle mayo!" Felicity said smiling at the waitress who then smiled and let her Wolfblood eyes show to them and they showed theirs in return like an acknowledgement of their species and existence.

"I will have the same hold the onion rings and put extra ketchup. And two beers cold." Rhydian said excited and hungry as he showed his eyes to the waitress.

They drank, ate and talked about everything they have missed until…the news on the TV made everyone shut up and turn to see and listen.

The news showed Jana, TJ, Matei, Selina and Emilia transforming from Wolfbloods to humans in front of people and the media!

"What have you done, Jana!" Rhydian growled and Felicity stare at the TV like her life had been shattered into many pieces and any safety net was removed.

She was screwed!

 _ **So? Did you like it? What do you think it will happen on the 2nd chapter? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I'm so sorry for not uploading this in so many months! I got sidetracked by college essays and personal struggles with my depression and family drama! But i hope the chapter makes up for it! The story took a complete different turn than i anticipated while i was first writing it but i like where this is going!**_

 _ **I want your help though, once you've done reading this chapter i want you to review/comment down below what do you think will happen next!**_

 _ **Shoutouts For Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Kris Fairchild: Thank you for reading this story and i'm sorry for such delay! I love your name by the way! I hope you are still reading this and enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Lily.x38 I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you also like this one too! Sorry for the delay!**_

 _ **Guest 2: Thank you so much for your kind words! Sorry for the delay! I hope you are still reading and you will enjoy this chapter too!**_

 _ **Guest 3: Hahaaha! Thanks for the push! I wish i had the time to update it but college took up all my time and energy! But it's here now! I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **The Truth Is On: I love your profile picture! Thank you for your kind words! And i'm sorry for the delay! I hope the chapter's content makes up for it! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Guest 4: Thank you for reading! And sorry for the delay! I hope you are still reading and enjoy it!**_

 _ **Lily.x38 (again): Thanks for the push! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry i got sidetracked by college!**_

 _ **Thank you all of you who reviewed this story, for the 8 favorites and the 12 follows! Sorry so much for the delay!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Running Wolves**_

 _ **Chapter 02: The News**_

Felicity, Rhydian and the entire restaurant stare at the screen in shock, horror and sadness.

"What a stupid move by those people! They didn't even thought about the other Wolfbloods who don't want their secrets exposed? A man from some table at the back exclaimed in anger and worry.

As for Felicity and Rhydian they run out of the dinner leaving a big tip on the table as a paycheck. Their appetite was long gone. Way gone.

Their lives were in danger…well Felicity's mostly. They reached her apartment and she quickly rushed to the bedroom.

She bends down from the bed and pulls out a suitcase, a big suitcase! Then she twirled around in the house and room gathering essentials like clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush…everything!

"Rhydian, can you tap roughly the inside of my wardrobe and take everything from there with the gloves on the dresser." Felicity yelled at him from the inside bathroom.

Rhydian did as he was told but cursed under his breath when he saw the big sums of money and guns inside the hole on the wall.

"Um…Felicity! Why do you have guns? Do you have license for them?" Rhydian whispered yelled in shock at Felicity who rushed out the bathroom towards the suitcase on the bed.

"Because as long as hunters exist Segolia can't do shit to protect us no matter what they preach otherwise my dad wouldn't have been their first victim in this shitty life!" Felicity said to Rhydian in anger, her wolf was out of control.

She zipped the bag and put it over her shoulder then did the same for the one with her guns and then looked at Rhydian and with her head motioned the door who he nodded and opened the door for her.

Then as the loaded the car she run back inside the house and opened the kitchen and then all the windows when she saw the first flame appear she run out of the apartment and rang the fire bell and then run again and climbed to her car as they sped off.

"Did you just set the entire apartment in flames? What the fuck, Felicity?!" Rhydian exclaimed in horror at his friend's tactics but Felicity didn't say anything.

She was so done with running but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. They rented a hotel under a false name and then decided to get some rest as they watched the news she saw that her apartment was on fire and she knew that Oliver will start blowing up her phone and tracking her down so she smashed her phone and threw it away.

"What are you planning to do now?" Rhydian asked her helplessly as they laid face to face on the twin beds.

"Go get my mum and my daughter and then maybe fly to Canada? To you and Maddy…no that will draw attention to you two. Fly to London and make sure Jana and the pack are able to fight them off." Felicity said calculating and slightly worried.

 **One the other side of Starling City** Oliver was training with Sara when Diggs raised the voice of the monitor that spoke of the news about the fire in Felicity's apartment.

"Guys! Check this!" Diggs exclaimed worriedly and the Green Arrow and the Black Canary rushed to his side and stare in shock.

"Call Felicity, Oliver!" Sara urged him as Oliver dialed the phone it wouldn't get through.

After the fourth try he got frustrated and decided to go find her himself but he couldn't. That made him even more worried when the news said that the fire was an arson that had started from apartment D23 which Team Arrow knew as Felicity's apartment and they were signs of struggle and many items along with the resident were missing.

Team Arrow were getting worried since in their heads Felicity couldn't protect herself and whoever attempted and successed to get to her wanted something from the Arrow.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Felicity woke up with the sense that someone was watching her and as she opened her eyes she saw a masked figure pointing a gun on her head she panicked and she looked at Rhydian's side and saw him unconscious with a dart sticking out of his neck.

"Fuck!" She groaned before the man shot her too and everything went black.

She woke up hours later being tied on top a bed that she had no idea why it felt so comfortable.

"Where am i?" She asked the man with the doctor's coat.

"Relax miss Smoak, I will just draw some blood and cells for research purposes of course! It's such an extraordinary thing that you've been hiding for such a long time amongst us!" The doctor said to her and she understood he was Polish not British she hadn't seen his face yet though.

"NO!" She yelled as she felt her restrains digging in her hands and legs then she saw his face…half of it was teared up with claw marks and insane eyes.

Her eyes became big as sausages then the needle went inside her neck and she let a few tears slip to her cheeks.

 _ **Hours Later:**_

Felicity woke up and her body was on fire but she wasn't in a hospital bed but a dungeon and many people were with her too including Rhydian.

"Rhy!" She exclaimed as she hugged him but then she witnessed how she was and how her friend was.

There was dry blood all of her and Rhydian. Then shocked she looked the expressionless people that rested their heads on the wall all around her and every hope had been sucked from her being.

"Where are we?" She asked a boy her age with green eyes and pale skin.

"Hell." He said with an emotionless tone.

She couldn't be here anymore! She needed to get herself and them out now! Rhydian would be a dad soon!

She needed a plan of escape.

Felicity looked around her and out of the small window and understood where she was;

London, UK.

She smiled in hope as she attempted to put her hand through it and have the sun touch her skin but then her fingers grasped a paper and the view of London crumbled in her hands. It was fake! The view behind the paper was concrete wall, nothing!

Her hope was yet again sucked out of her.

She felt as if it was eons until a doctor walked in and violently grabbed her and she spent the time she was dragged around she had mapped the place in her head and once she reached the examination/torture room she knocked them out with her elbow and kicked them and she grabbed the keys and started running to the dungeons and quickly opened the cells and every Wolfblood suddenly perked up and started running and kicking and knocking doctors and guards out!

Once they managed to get out she sighed and then frown, she hadn't planned what to do next once they got away. She needed a minute to think.

Now they saw it was night outside and they were in Starling City not London and the closest building was an abandoned warehouse but it won't do since they were Wolfbloods who were wounded and sick.

They need a clean, warm and secure place.

"What now?" Rhydian asked her out of breath and she was unsure, she couldn't speak because she didn't know what was next.

"We set base to the abandoned warehouse and at dawn we will see." Felicity said displeased with what she was forced to do, she was worried about the sick and injured but there was no other way.

After hours of walking and limbing they arrived at the warehouse where Felicity then came with another obstacle…the warehouse looked abandoned but it wasn't. On the door was a high tech lock only with fingerprints you could open it.

She cursed and banged the door.

Every single Wolfblood looked at her and you could see the hope in their eyes being drained slowly yet again.

That moment exactly the door opened revealing a man around the age of 50 years old smiling as he laughed at the song on the radio that was located somewhere inside.

"Took you long enough! Come in! Come in! We have everything you'll need!" The man said with a welcoming voice and allowed his eyes to glow showing them he was one of them.

"How? How did you know?" Felicity asked him and the man's face darkened.

"I saw them bring every single one of you in that god forsaken place! My son sneaked around to find a way to bring you out, I could hear your cries from the tortures every day for months! So, I did what I was able to, I set a med bay and a home for all of you. Don't worry about the space you can fit 7.000 people in here! I'm sorry I could help get you out but I saw you and the fight you put up while being dragged out of the black minivan gave me hope that you'll do something to save them! And thank God I was right! I'm Doctor Sebastian Silvers by the way." The man said to Felicity and Rhydian the only ones who second guessed his help while the rest of them were too tired to do anything but accept the care and hospitality of Mr. Silvers.

Of course none of two friends were as injured as the rest of the Wolfbloods.

"Where is your son now?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

"He went to bring food and helping hands to nurse the victims. He'll be back shortly. Now come on, sit down you look tired both of you!" Mr. Silvers urged them to sit in the table near the entrance where the radio was.

"You live here?" Rhydian asked the man before him and he nodded.

"Yes, I don't like the hustle and bustle of Starling City…it was a different down during the 60s in my youth but now I'm too old for that high tech stuff…my son insisted that I get the lock you saw outside…he works for QC in the IT Department." Mr. Silver said smiling to Felicity and Rhydian. Felicity's eyes widen at the sound of where his son was working! He will definitely recognize her!

After that talk Felicity went around to check on the injured and help them in order to distract herself from worry over being recognized.

She then turned to see what were Rhydian and Mr. Silvers talking about so happily and her eyes set to her work colleague, Steven Silvers, she had a crush on him during the time she was doing some "favors" to Oliver before knowing he was the Arrow.

"Felicity?! Oh! Dear Lord!" Steven run to her and hugged her catching her off guard as he held her tight in a bear hug.

Felicity's eyes widen in shock and her body hurt even more.

"Steven let the girl go she is hurt." His father said softly and Steven let her go but squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"You are one of us?" Steven asked confused and Felicity nodded before she finally broke down crying. All the tiredness of the hectic day took a toll on her.

Steven and her sat in a spare bed and talked for hours about what they were doing. Steven was planning to give Felicity confession to his sister, Amalia, who was a journalist to publish it and expose them.

"Segolia did nothing?" Steven questioned her and she shook her head no.

"They allow my father die why you think would care for us…we are no politician or wealthy people…we can't offer them anything in exchange thus we do not matter." Felicity said in sadness as she hugged her knees and Steven adjust the blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Bastards!" Steven growled out and his eyes glowed in anger as he watched around him all the suffering people.

"Dad, do you think they are more facilities like this one?" Steven asked his father who was standing behind them.

"I bet there are many more." Rhydian answered instead he was worrying about his wife and their unborn child.

"What do we do?" Steven asked in worry but his questioned hanged unanswered in the air while Felicity stare at them in a calculating manner.

"We kill every single one of them! They experiment and kill us we kill them back! They want war they will have it!" Felicity said angrily.

"No. Then they will paint us as terrorists." A woman with her son spoke from the near bed. Her son was asleep while she was holding a hot cup of soup.

"We need strategic hits. I'm sorry my name is Commander Elizabeth Tereson, I work for the US Army or worked….i got fired for being a Wolfblood and my husband gave us up to my boss and these son of bitches got my son from school. I searched for him like crazy and I fell into a trap and I know for a fact I'm not the only Wolfblood that works for the US Army or any Army in the world for a matter of fact. If we somehow reach out to them and ask for their help they can help us from the inside. At least that is one plan I came up with the second one is to negotiate with them and tell them we are not a threat since we lived amongst them for eons!" Elizabeth said to the group before them.

"How do we make them listen?" Felicity asked her and she smiled.

"Through your sister, Steven, may I call you Steven?" Elizabeth said politely and Steven nodded.

"I believe if we are honest the common citizen won't condone with such torturous!" Elizabeth said as a matter of fact.

"I believe that your way of thinking has many loopholes." Felicity confessed to Elizabeth who nodded accepting Felicity's opinion.

Like that a conversation started amongst the five people. They were discussing the fate of an entire species.

 **While in the other side of Starling City** Oliver and his team sat in their Foundry in total silence not knowing what to do, where to search first for their IT girl.

Unable to help.

 **Unable to see the bigger picture.**

 _ **So? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Share your thoughts in the comments/reviews down below!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! I wanted to say a disclaimer, this chapter might not be perfect and has some in consistances. The reason is like this and why another story of mine called "The Past Invades The Present" is because i'm not home or in my college town having my own space and peace to write...i'm with my parents in my maternal's grandmother's hometown dealing with some family heritage stuff and from what i was told we might have to drag everyone related to my mum's side to court to clear some things..._**

 ** _Furthermore, the house we are staying has no internet and i have to go to Internet cafes to upload and have no time to proof read it like i normally do because it has noise and the computers are unfamiliar and time is money (i pay by the hour) and i don't want to weight my parents with extra expenses._**

 ** _Now, that explanation are over i wanted to say a huge thank you to Lily.x38 for encouraging me to write another chapter and help me when i was stuck and ran out of ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to you!_**

 ** _As for the songs i suggest you listen to are:_**

 ** _Of Monsters and Men - Sihouettes_**

 ** _Dropkick Murphys - Rose Tattoo_**

 ** _AC-DC - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Running Wolves**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Right Now Your Voice Will Be A Weapon**_

 _ **Felicity, Rhydian, Steven, Mr. Silvers and Elizabeth were talking**_ about possible way to let the press know about what humans are doing to Wolfbloods.

"I can have my sister come the day after tomorrow during the afternoon and take interview from every single person here. Now, I have to go to QC to put up pretences. Felicity and dad could you take consent from everyone in order Louisa can interview them?" Steven asked in a hurry as he checked his watch and it was already morning of the next day.

They had stayed up all night talking.

"Sure, son! Have a great day at work…all things considered." Mr. Silvers said kindly as he hugged his son.

Steven nodded and waved goodbye to his new found friends.

"Okay, I'm staying till this mess is over." Rhydian stated and Felicity shook her head no.

"What if your passport expires and the government starts looking at you in order to leave and go back to Canada? Rhydian, if you attempt this not only putting yourself in danger of getting evicted from a country you also risk they find out that you are a Wolfblood and they might name you a terrorist because you were in the country and all of this started!" Felicity tried to reason with him.

"You also have your wife and unborn baby to think about." Elizabeth pitched in and Rhydian let out a growl of hopelessness as slammed to the bed.

"I can't do anything right…I'm so afraid!" Rhydian admitted in sadness and shame.

"We all are." Elizabeth told him truthfully and Rhydian looked around him for the first time. Really seeing this time how many people were gathered close to each other or laid in their beds looking lost the ceiling or how teenagers held smaller kids who cried out for their parents and the teenagers silently cried too because they missed their parents too but had to put a brave face.

He saw how a teenager boy holding a few months old baby. He was playing with him by putting a rock in a can and shaking making the baby laugh with happiness.

Rhydian walked hesitantly up to him and sat next to him.

"How are you?" Rhydian asked him and the boy looked at him with a lost expression.

"I'm good…I wasn't experimented on for long…but my son's mother was. He's name is Joshua and I will give him his middle name the name Daniel after his mother…my girlfriend. She died…they killed her and they killed my parents. I'm the only thing he has…he is the only thing I have and I'll damned if they kill him just because of what he is! I will protect him until my dying breath!" The boy said to Rhydian and he looked at little Joshua Daniel who was so oblivious to the horror he survived.

"I'm proud of you. I'm Rhydian by the way." Rhydian said to the boy and he nodded unable to smile.

"I'm Peter. My girlfriend's name was Daniela and my parents' names were Scott and Malia…Can you tell me if you have seen a girl around the age of seven with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes? She is my cousin and she was taken too, her name is Sylvie Matthews." Peter asked Rhydian and he looked around him to search for a girl with those characteristics.

"I'm sorry no. But I'll ask around. Just you wait!" Rhydian said determent as he jumped up and went to Mr. Silvers who was writing down the names of the people in this warehouse.

"Have you written the name Sylvie Matthews?" Rhydian asked in a hurry and Mr. Silvers gave him a list of name. Rhydian scanned it and found the name but as he was about to leave it on the desk he read the title of the list. It said;

" _ **List of Dead, people who died because of their injuries in the Warehouse."**_

"No! No! No! Are you sure she is dead?" Rhydian asked in a panic and Mr. Silvers nodded in sadness.

"She died this morning…I'm sorry, Rhydian. Was she your friend?" Mr. Silvers asked in sympathy but Rhydian gaped at him but couldn't answer.

"No, she was my cousin though." Peter's voice made Rhydian turn around in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Peter!" Rhydian exclaimed with tears in his eyes but Peter didn't shed a tear he was enraged.

"Was she buried in a mass grave?" Peter asked as he rocked his son in his arms.

"No, son, she was buried on her own grave. I can show you so you can pay your respect." Mr. Silvers said to him in sadness but Peter shook his head no.

"It's okay I will go by myself. Thank you, sir." Peter said emotionless as he walked away from them.

Rhydian wiped his tears and looked Mr. Silvers who let out a shaky breath.

"He reminds me how my father was when they got him out of concentration camp or at least that was how his adoptive parents described it to me. The poor boy doesn't look older than seventeen, the same age as my dad was." Mr. Silvers commented in true horror.

Rhydian winced at the comment understanding how much it must have hurt learning that you own father had suffered a great deal. And now history was repeating itself.

Peter walked out of the warehouse to where the graves were and he saw a couple standing about the grave of Sylvie and they were crying.

"Aunt Trish? Uncle Leo?" Peter exclaimed in true wonder and they couple turned towards him and his son. They run to him and hugged him tight.

"You are alive! Thank god!" Trish Matthews hugged her sister's son and her grand-nephew.

"Where is your mum? What about your dad? What about your girlfriend, Daniela?" Trish asked in worry but Peter looked at them and suddenly something broke in him and started sobbing as he kneeled on the ground holding his son in his arms.

"They are dead, aren't they?" Leo asked rhetorically and you could see the rage in his eyes but the broken tone in his voice made you understand that he was too sad to act on his rage.

"Yes. They died in my arms while we were held captive…they burnt their bodies." Peter said between sobs as Trish kneeled down and hugged him.

Leo let out a raging scream and walked back inside the warehouse and looked around and walked angrily towards Felicity.

"You and my sister talked all night about revenge…sign me on whatever you have in mind! They don't mess with my family and get away with it!" Leo spoke enraged and Elizabeth hugged him tight keeping him from launching onto Felicity who was looking at him in a weird way as if she had just realized something.

"A piece in the newspaper won't do. It will endanger Steven's sister more…we have to act some way else." Felicity said in a realizing tone and Elizabeth looked at her in horror.

"No! We are not answering violence with more violence! You said so! Look how the humans haven't solved their problems because the use the same technique!" Elizabeth tried to reason with her but Felicity shook her head and looked at Elizabeth's son.

"I was naïve to agree with you." Felicity said truthfully and with a harsh undertone.

"No! I won't have my son witness more bloodshed!" Peter yelled from behind his uncle and everyone looked at him.

"We say our stories and we see how people act if they are more violent we use violence too but if they accept us we embrace them they way they embrace us. Being forgiving has been viewed for years as a weakness but it's not." Peter said determined and everyone stare at him.

Everyone nodded and Peter touched his uncle's shoulder and hugged him.

"It will be alright." Peter comforted him but Leo shook his head negatively.

"It won't. My daughter and my best friends, your parents, are dead." Leo said in a broken tone and Peter held him tighter.

 _ **In the center of Starling City and specifically at QC**_ Oliver watched as stuff members walked in the building for their work day when his eyes stayed on one particular person, Steven Silvers. Oliver had seen him around Felicity and he got the impression that they were good work friends.

But now he watched him how he moved, he used to be so energetic…a male version of Felicity…but not like Barry exactly…but now he seemed as if the entire world was on his shoulders.

He looked tired and pained. Like some part of his body was in pain.

Oliver pitied him.

"You okay, Mr. Silvers?" Oliver found himself asking in true worry.

"Yes, Mr. Queen." Steven answered startled and he looked with a little fear at Oliver.

"I wanted to make sure if you are sick or need a personal day off you can very well have it. You worked tirelessly for the past month and it have come to my attention that you sometimes sleep in here at night just to make sure everything is as it should be for the next day and I very much appreciate it. You are allowed for a day off, Mr. Silvers." Oliver said kindly to Steven and he sighed tiredly.

"I'm not sick, sir. Just troubled…my family goes through some sort of…emotional war right now and I have to be the peacemaker and it's really hard…my sister now is about to take a place in this war that I fear she might be in danger…why am I telling you this? Sorry, sir! I will go prepare for the day now, sir!" Steven rambled to Oliver with a tired tone and caused Oliver to mark the rambling as part of the many things that resemble Felicity and Steven.

He could see why they were friends.

"It's okay, Mr. Silver. Take a day off to sort things out. Lord knows, how many times I have done the same thing…I believe you read the tabloids. Now, go get some rest, consider it an order!" Oliver told him wisely and Steven stare at him confused and then nodded urgently.

Steven walked back out of QC and Oliver chuckled at the confused daze Steven stood outside of QC and rubbed his head and looked confused around him.

Oliver walked up to him and said;

"I really did give you a day off, Mr. Silvers, I wasn't kidding you." Oliver said with a kind smile and tone.

Steven nodded sure of himself this time.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen! I really appreciate this! Have a nice day!" Steven said quickly and walked away. Oliver watched him go and smiled in satisfaction.

Now, his mind drifted to Felicity and how she wasn't at QC yet.

"Diggs, have you heard of Felicity?" Oliver asked his best friend and Diggs shook his head no as he kept reading the newspaper.

"I have a feeling she is trouble because she doesn't pick up her phone and there was this fire in her house and yet she hasn't appeared anywhere!" Oliver continued his rant and paced back and forth.

"Oliver, see this. The world we live in, man!" Diggs said shocked as he handed the paper to Oliver.

The headline said;

" _ **Wolfbloods are more than just some fairytale they are reality! Beasts that live amongst us! Can we trust them? Will they eat us? Will they turn us?"**_

"What is a Wolfblood, Dig?" Oliver asked confused and Diggs sighed and started explaining to him what he knew about them.

"They don't sound dangerous or violent. They just want to live in peace." Oliver commented confused.

"I know. It's really terrible what they say about them! You know that without them I wouldn't be alive? My childhood best friend was one of them…I was almost ran over by a car while cycling around my neighborhood when my friend's reflexives and he pushed me away from the street before the car came and crushed into a tree nearby…the driver had a heart attack while driving. He saved my life, man and now look how the press is making them look like!" Diggs said angrily and Oliver kept reading the article.

"But John it was only him who saved you that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous people…Wolfbloods out there. It's good to have a sense of fear…fear keeps people safe and alive in some cases." Oliver said to Diggs who gaped at him shocked by how he viewed the poor Wolfbloods.

"Now, let's find Felicity." Oliver said as he opened the tracking system Felicity had installed for him on the work's computers just in case they couldn't be in the Foundry during a criminal stakeout.

Felicity's phone was represented in a red glowing dot.

"Hotel Maroon?" Oliver read confused and Diggs rushed by the computers in the Foundry.

"That is outside Starling City! Those rooms are used for shady business only." Diggs said to Oliver in confusion and worry.

"Let's go check it out." Oliver said deep in thoughts. In his mind the scene of Felicity and this guy in the Foundry's bathroom flashed before him and anger and jealousy flooded his veins.

 _ **Oliver rushed to the Motel Maroon as Diggs went to the Foundry**_ to do a background check on the guy Felicity was seen with in the bathroom through the clubs security cameras and Oliver waited for news.

"Oliver the guy's name is Rhydian Morris and he is married to a Madison Smith and they live in Canada and Madison is pregnant with their first child. A! And they are from Stoneybridge in UK. Rhydian Morris works as a Track Team Trainer and Madison works as Social Worker. They look to be good people, Oliver. But I can't find a connection with Felicity. Do you think Rhydian is cheating on his wife with Felicity?" Diggs said through the phone that Oliver held to his ear as he studied the rooms before him.

Then his eyes flared up with jealousy and he instantly started walking with angry steps towards the first room.

He opened the door yelling Felicity's name when he came face to face with two exhausted looking parents and a baby in their arms as the baby cried and the parents glared at Oliver.

"Sorry!" Oliver whispered embarrassed and closed the door.

He walked to the next room repeating the process only to have a pair of two (probably) college students who were studying. They shushed him and glared at him. Oliver winced and closed the door.

And then another door he opened and saw a woman sleeping with a sleeping mask on, she didn't seem to be Felicity so he tip toed out of the room and silently closed the door with a grimace of fear written in his face.

Another door he opened and this time he found a couple mid way into their romantic candle lit dinner.

"Dude!"

"Sorry!" Oliver exclaimed and closed the door.

He looked around him feeling lost then decided to check the second floor of the motel. He climbed the stairs and opened the first door only to find a man packing his things while a little boy played on the mat with The Flash action figures and another voice yelled from the bathroom;

"Love, you opened the door?" An unknown male voice yelled from the bathroom but the man that was packing looked shocked at Oliver.

"Um…no, Nate, some weirdo did. Excuse me, sir, but what do you think you are doing? That is invading our privacy! I'm a lawyer mind you and I can sue you!" The packing man yelled angrily at Oliver as he chased him away and closed the door in Oliver's face.

"It's okay now, honey, he is gone!" The packing man yelled at his boyfriend.

Oliver just shook his head and continued searching for Felicity. Then his eyes were locked into the door on the last place of the row of the room and he suddenly felt panic rising in his chest. He walked slowly towards it and saw that the lock was broken and as he walked inside the room he saw the messy bed and then on the desk under the window he saw a suitcase. He actually saw Felicity's suitcase!

"FELICITY!?" Oliver yelled her name as he frantically started looking for her but didn't anything that proved to be useful until he saw blood on the sheets…

"Oh! No!" Oliver whispered.

"DIGGS! HE TOOK HER!" Oliver yelled at him and Diggs got down to business.

 _ **Felicity was beyond angry! She held another dead body of a child as she laid it on the grave Rhydian and Leo had digged out.**_

'They are going to pay!' Felicity thought as she lower the dead child and then grabbed a shovel and threw the first mass of dirt.

It was unthinkable if you think about what Oliver thought Felicity was doing with Rhydian…

Oliver thought that they were together having sex or Rhydian abducted Felicity. But in reality here they were…they were burying another body of a child, a victim of a war that had just started and there was no end.

"May we meet again, sweet child." Felicity told the dead girl. From the distance a woman was heard crying out in sorrow as she rushed towards the grave.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! MY SWEET CHILD!" She cried out and Felicity held her back from the grave.

"Calm down, Martha!" She yelled at the grieving woman.

"How? How? They picking us one by one! A dumb interview won't save us! We have to kill them they way they are killing us!" Martha said with venom in her voice and anger mixed with sorrow in her eyes.

"We will fight them!" Steven said with a steady voice and stood before them.

"Oliver, Mr. Queen, gave me a day off, surprisingly and I'm using it to fight for our people! I'm contacting my sister and we do this interview. The moment this ends we start training just to be ready in case the article isn't well-received. If it's not then we start from the company that kidnapped you and experimented on you, we kill every single one of them and we burn their findings." Steven said serious and Felicity nodded.

"But for now we looking to contact other warehouses like this one to collect man power and sides on the interview." Felicity said determined and her eyes glowed yellow showing to all of them that her wolf was out of control while black veins showed up in her arms all the way to her neck. The she let out a howl which was accompanied by many more grieving howls.

"For the Wolfbloods! For our children!" Felicity yelled in true rage and howled again and they howled back.

"FOR THE WOLFBLOODS! FOR OUR CHILDREN!" Many voiced chanted again and they howled.

After that she walked back into the warehouse and went to the bathroom they had there and threw some water in her face and looked at her face.

She shivered as she realized what she was getting herself into.

She was starting a war.

"What am I getting myself into?" She wondered out loud and she sighed.

She walked out to warehouse where she saw Steven laying her bed taking some shut eye time.

"Rhydian can I speak with you outside?" Felicity whispered to Rhydian and she was confused.

"Sure." Rhydian said confused and they walked towards the exit of the warehouse.

"I have to call in with Oliver to make sure he doesn't go around digging and causing people to notice me as a Wolfblood. But I need your opinion, should I come out to him?" Felicity asked Rhydian in worry as she rubbed her hands together in order to work her nerves.

"I'm all about honesty, Felicity and you know that but we are in a middle of a war and I don't think telling your secret to people you only know one or two years what you are. They are humans and they panic the moment they realize that the unknown is amongst them and instantly attack. You are literarily yelling "LOOK AT ME I AM A TARGET"." Rhydian said to his friend and Felicity nodded as Rhydian hugged her.

"I love you, Felicity and I'm proud of you." Rhydian suddenly said as tears picked up in his eyes and Felicity squeezed him tighter.

Suddenly, they two friends heard singing and music. Confused they walked inside the warehouse and they saw a small group of people gathered around and Felicity smiled in happiness as she recognized the song called "Rose Tattoo" by Dropkick Murphys.

She had tears in her eyes the moment they realized why they were singing that song, Martha's daughter's name was Rose and Martha had a rose tattoo with her daughter's name and she was singing and crying.

Mr. Silvers was playing the guitar while Steven was singing along and drumming with two old soup cans and wood sticks while the rest of the people clapped and sang along. Martha was hugged by Elizabeth and Trish.

Felicity walked up to Steven and sat next him and looked confused.

"I thought you were asleep." Felicity said confused.

"Well, I heard my dad singing his favorite song and I decided to join, for little Rose." Steven said with a sad smile as he kept on playing. Felicity nodded and started singing loudly. Putting every emotion she had gone through in one day.

Martha looked around her, these people, she didn't know them yet they were the only family she ever had. Her adoptive parents kicked her out when she couldn't control her wolf and transitioned before them. She became pregnant by an abusive boyfriend so she moved away from him and now she finally had found peace in Starling City and a fresh start and now look at her.

As Felicity sang loudly she wondered about her mother's and daughter's, Annalisa's, safety.

At night when everyone was asleep she silently walked out of the warehouse and looked at the sky and started praying to whoever was listening that her daughter and mother were safe.

She sighed and looked at the lights that Starling City was.

 _ **A few hours later:**_

 _ **She woke up in startled state and frantically looked around her**_ and she had an instinct.

A mother instinct.

 _ **The Arrow looked as the girl walked towards Verdant**_ and she sighed as she looked around her and her eyes glowed yellow.

"Whoever you are, you are making a mistake following me!" She yelled and her brown hair flipped around.

Then suddenly three men marched up to her holding iron sticks and chains.

"Your kind doesn't belong in our city, you filthy abomination!" The leader yelled and the girl smirked.

"Go away or else we will kill you!" The second man with the chains said as he swinged them.

"Make me." The girl challenged them with a smirk. She didn't look older than twenty.

The men charged at her and she grabbed the man with the iron sticked and punched him where the elbow was and his hand broke in half. Then hit him with her knee to his chin and pushed him away. The man with the chains swingged and threw them to her and she just ducked down but the third time he threw them she grabbed them and dragged him to her and she twirled with the chains around his neck and then pulled them abruptly breaking his neck. The third man looked at her with fear in his face and she smirked.

"Want to try that again?" She said smirking but the guys neck was snapped by someone else.

The Arrow gasped as he saw none other than Felicity Smoak. But Diggs called him and told him about robbery and he had to go. He sighed angrily and left.

"Mum! I had that!" The girl exclaimed in annoyance but Felicity sighed and ran and hugged her tight.

"You shouldn't even be here, Annalisa!" Felicity said with a worried tone.

"I know but I saw the news and I got worried! Your house burnt down! What happened?" Annalisa asked worried.

"You know what happened." Felicity said serious and Annalisa's eyes widen in fear.

"No! They are rumors! Rumors that are whispered to keep us cooped up! How could Segolia allow this?!" Annalisa wondered out loud and with anger.

"It wasn't Segolia. Or I hoped it isn't because I will find them and rip their hearts out!" Felicity hissed and Annalisa looked confused.

"We don't know who he is." Felicity continued.

"We?" Annalisa asked confused.

"Rhydian and many more. They are so many of here, Annalisa and yet we lost a great number today…yet we met many more and they could help us." Felicity said and Annalisa looked confused.

"Rhydian is about to have a child! Maddy is worried sick! What happened and you guys met the rest of us?" Annalisa asked worried.

"We got captured and experimented on and there were many of us there longer than we were. You can come with me." Felicity told her daughter and she nodded as they started running.

After a long ran they made sure they weren't followed and they walked in the warehouse where Mr. Silvers waited for them with one more bed ready for Annalisa.

 _ **Oliver**_ was thinking about the woman that beat up the man also the appearance of Felicity and how she so easily murdered a man!

What did she get herself into?

"Are you sure you saw her?" Diggs asked confused once he was done processing what Oliver told him what he saw.

"Yes! I am!" Oliver yelled and this time he was determinate to find her and get some sense of what the fuck was going on.

"And she broke a guy's neck…" Diggs said slowly trying to process things.

"Yes." Oliver said and he nodded but Diggs shook his head in disbelief.

"Then we better find her and get some answers. Did you hear anything they said that could help us track her down?" Diggs asked confused and worried but most of all ready to yell at Oliver for the lack of useful info.

 _ **Felicity was looking at her daughter who was using eolas to check if she was seen by anyone**_ when Mr. Silvers and Steven talked about her what they should do if anyone saw Annalisa fighting.

"Mum, I saw someone in the rooftop watching me fight. He was wearing a dark colored hood. Oh! Shit! The Green Arrow saw me wolf out on them! Mum! I'm so sorry!" Annalisa exclaimed in worry and an apologetic tone.

"Honey, it's okay. I can deal with it." Felicity said in a motherly tone.

"No, mum, you don't understand! He saw you snap someone neck, ma!" Annalisa said guilty and Felicity froze.

"I'm sorry!" Annalisa said as she cried and Felicity hugged her.

"We can deal with it." Felicity comforted her daughter and she looked worried at Rhydian, Mr. Silvers and Steven who looked worried also.

"Since when do you have a daughter, Felicity?" Elizabeth asked after awhile.

"Since she was sixteen and I was on my second semester in MIT, and I was 19 years old. At seventeen she had a surgery to have a hearing aid in order we could speak to each other and went through speak therapy. I'm very proud of the long ways she had come. I didn't know she was taking self defense classes but I'm glad she has." Felicity told Elizabeth with a proud smile.

"She was deaf?"Elizabeth asked shocked and Felicity nodded.

"Yes, she had suffered an infection as a baby and no one cared and deafness was the side effect." She told Elizabeth and Elizabeth nodded and smiled proudly.

"Mama?" Elizabeth's son asked cutely at her as Annalisa walked towards him and picked him up.

"Honey, it's okay, she's a friend." Elizabeth tried to calm down her son who was on a verge of a tantrum.

"Sorry, I love kids. I just had this strong urge to hold him." Annalisa explained with a blush on her cheeks.

Felicity then excuse herself and went away to think when suddenly Rhydian appeared to her side.

"I have an idea. Don't hate me but Bryn…Bryn…Listen my brother Olly, remember him? He finished a PhD in History during the Roman Empire and specialized in the Masada Siege…but recently got recruited by UNESCO. But Bryn…Bryn didn't want to stay in school after graduation and he somehow ended up with the League of Assassins and honestly I had heard that many of our people end up in the League. When Olly graduated from Harvard Bryn showed up with a woman by his side and her name was Nyssa. I was thinking if we could somehow contact our people in the League to help us as a Plan C?" Rhydian said gully and Felicity looked at her shocked.

"And you waited to tell me now?" Felicity yelled angrily and Rhydian sighed.

"Well I didn't know you were working with Arrow, Felicity!" Rhydian defended his brother and she sighed.

"Family and pack come first, Rhy!" She scolded him and she rubbed her forehead in total loss.

"Have you told the rest of our people?" Felicity asked him and Rhydian nodded.

"Jana knows since Bryn was her Beta and released him. Emilia and Matei were told by Jana and Maddy and Olly with mum know because we saw Nyssa in Olly's graduation and well mum wolfed out knowing who she was…don't know how. I'm sorry, Felicity! I really am!" Rhydian said in pleading tone.

"But I am part of your pack! I'm part of your family!" Felicity exclaimed in a betrayed tone and she walked away crying.

"Bryn can help us!" Rhydian yelled after her.

"NO! The League doesn't help if we don't have something they need from us! They are worse than Segolia! We cannot align ourselves with them!" Felicity yelled in rage as she marched up to him.

"There is no other way!" Rhydian said in hope.

"NO! THEY ARE ASSASSINS! NOT HELP!" Felicity yelled in raised and wolfed out.

Rhydian through didn't wolf out he just stare at her.

"Bryn is not an assassin." Rhydian said serious.

"That might be true but once you join them your humanity is taken bit by bit till there is no Bryn left!" Felicity yelled at him and Rhydian knew.

"You are aware of them, aren't you?" Rhydian stated and she nodded.

"A friend of mine is part of them…she...she prefers to die than stay with them. But Bryn is my pack brother and I can't bare the thought of this cute boy who sneaked with Olly to study the caves in Stoneybridge is now an assassin!" Felicity said and suddenly she broke down crying. The toll of this past two days was enormous and she couldn't bare it either.

"I know, it took time to stomach it but if something that speaks of a purpose to my brother I have to accept it." Rhydian said sadden and Felicity noticed the change in Rhydian…how much he had harden in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rhy! I thought life was good with you but I guess not." Felicity hugged him tight and she got hugged back by Rhydian.

It was clear now she had to talk to Oliver, he saw too much.

Once the whole hugging done she took her jacket, kissed her daughter's cheek who was playing with the kids in the warehouse.

"Amalia would be here in the morning. So please come back by then." Steven said worried and Felicity nodded hopeful.

And walked out as she went towards the city.

 _ **Sara returned to the Foundry after she went to the Foundry**_ after she spent time with her dad.

She was told why the boys were so down and she smiled to herself. She was glad Felicity wasn't so weak after all but breaking a man's neck?

Then everyone saw Felicity walking inside like nothing was going on.

"Hey, guys. I have explanations for what _you_ saw." Felicity said serious and everyone listened.

"I'm a Wolfblood and the woman you saw fighting those men who are hunters hunting my kind is my daughter." She said serious and everyone nodded.

"Daughter? You look like you could be the same age." Oliver asked confused.

"Adoptive daughter." She clarified for him.

"Why you never told us?"

"What about your apartment?"

"Where were you?"

"We used to live in secret amongst you when my pack's Alpha, Jana, came out in public. Many of our people were caught, hunted, killed and experimented on. Including myself. The moment I saw the news I knew I had to run. So I torched my apartment and went on the run. A day ago I was caught by some crazy scientist but I managed to escape along with my friends and the rest of the test subjects and we have been hiding out. But many of us died today…I have spent my day burying bodies and comforting people. They kill us we kill them, blood must have blood. So, I'm withdrawing from Arrow business to take revenge on whoever is killing us." Felicity told them serious and she waited for their reaction.

Everyone was confused and they couldn't utter a word and Felicity couldn't afford to wait. She walked out of the Foundry and into the darkness of the night. Towards the warehouse.

 _ **Rhydian was debating when he opened his phone and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in over ten years!**_

"Hello, Bryn. I need your and our kinds help. Will you stand by with the rest Wolfblood assassins?" Rhydian asked on the phone and turned to watch the warehouse where everyone was either healing, sleeping or mourning the death of a loved one.

"Of course, brother." Bryn's voice was heard from the other line.

"Thank you!" Rhydian said in a sigh of relief to Bryn and then hang up.

 **Plan C was standby but as for Plan A many people doubt it yet Steven had faith in it, he had faith in his sister, Amalia, to save them with her words.**

 **Will she make or war will start once more?**

 ** _So? What do you think? I hope i hyped you up for the next chapter! Tell me what do you think Oliver's and Team Arrow's reactions would be to Felicity's coming out? Will the League get involved? Will Amalia's article help the situation or make it worse in your opinion? Will there be a full blown up war in your opinion? How bad is the war going to get in your opinion? Tell me in your comments!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
